


Hands

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fetish, First Time, Food Porn, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a happy accident, as it forces Lex's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roxymissrose).



Lex knows when it started. It was the day Earl Jenkins had taken a group of students hostage while they were on a school trip to the fertilizer plant. He’d been hanging from the catwalk in mid-air when Clark’s huge hand had wrapped around one of his and pulled him to safety. Then, just a minute later, Jenkins had gone into another seizure and the remaining catwalk had started to shake apart. One of Clark’s hands had grabbed his bicep, almost encircling it, and the other had landed on the small of his back. He’d propelled Lex along and into the safety of the elevator.

As terrifi…anxious…as he’d been through that, he can still remember the feeling of those hands. Strong and capable, in the midst of a dangerous situation they’d made him feel safe and protected. It was a ridiculous feeling really, Clark had only been fourteen at the time. Someone that young shouldn’t have made an adult like Lex feel protected. Still, Lex hadn’t been able to shake the sensation.

Ever since then, Lex hadn’t been able to help noticing Clark’s hands. It didn’t matter what Clark was doing – toting produce, baling hay, opening a door – Lex always noticed the size of his hands in relation to whatever they were near.

Then had come the…inappropriate…reactions. Inappropriate because Clark was still underage. There were shivers when Lex would see him palm a basketball, suppressed moans during a hug, a hastily concealed erection the one and only time Clark had wrapped a hand around the back of Lex’s neck in affection and gently squeezed.

Even though Clark was eighteen now, concealing his fascination with his friend’s hands had become second nature. If those hands had been creeping into his fantasy life more and more, well that didn’t hurt anyone and there was no way for anyone to find out. In spite of the fantasies, he still never even had to make an effort anymore to hide what he wanted, it was just habit.

Until today.

+++++++++++

Lex looked up from his laptop, startled when Clark pushed the doors open and one of them crashed into the wall. Usually, Clark caught the doors or never let them go. One had never gotten away from him before. Looking at his friend, Lex can see the wince from across the room.

“Oops. Sorry, Lex. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m just trying not to touch anything with this hand.” Clark waves his left hand in front of Lex’s face, and Lex sees a blur of brown before Clark brings the hand up to his face and starts to suck on a finger.

Lex goes instantly hard.

He blinks a couple of time to clear his vision, but Clark is still sucking on a finger. Lex can see the other man’s cheeks hollowing out as he does it. Even worse are the noises he’s making. They’re pure porn. Lex has to shift in his seat, in an effort at reducing the pull of fabric over his crotch.

After taking a few deep breaths, Lex is finally able to focus. Clark’s hand is almost completely covered in something brown. From the way his eyes are closed in bliss as he sucks on his finger, and the satisfied noises coming from deep in his throat, Lex deduces that the brown substance is chocolate. “Clark! Stop what you’re doing right now, and tell me what happened.”

Slowly, very slowly it seems to Lex, Clark slides his finger from his mouth and licks his lips. The finger is almost entirely clean, but it’s shiny with saliva and Lex wants nothing more than to suck it into his own mouth. He wants to clean off the last couple of traces of the sweet confection, and then under that, get the taste of Clark on Clark. Lex has to bite back a whimper at the thought.

When Clark shrugs his shoulders and starts talking, it’s almost a relief. It enables him to focus on something else besides Clark’s chocolate covered hand. “I stopped downtown to buy myself a chocolate bar before finishing my produce run here. I opened it up and put it on the seat next to me, so it would be easy to break pieces off while I was driving. Only, before I could leave, Chloe spotted me. We talked for at least twenty minutes about our college orientations coming up soon, and by the time I got going again, the chocolate was all melted. I figured that if I held it out the window as I drove, it might start to re-harden. It didn’t work. Instead, the wind blew it all over my hand and **then** it hardened…kind of.”

It spite of his arousal, Lex can’t help but grin at the thought of Clark holding the melted chocolate out the window or at the thought of how Clark must have reacted to what had happened. The grin is quickly wiped away when Clark puts the tips of two more fingers in his mouth. Lex can see the pink tongue swirling around and in between the two fingers, getting every speck of chocolate before pushing the fingers into his mouth a little deeper.

Lex licks suddenly dry lips. His gaze sharpens as he sees Clark’s eyes following his tongue, but his friend turns away abruptly and goes to sprawl on the couch. However, he’s positive he’s correct in what he saw. He gets up from his desk, a little reluctantly as it’s been a good concealer for his erection, but determined to follow up on that little tell of Clark’s.

Clark’s head is tilted a little over the top of the couch, and he’s licking broad strokes up the palm of his hand now, and then he dips his tongue into the valleys between his fingers. Lex bites back a gasp and narrows his eyes at the display. Something is going on. “Clark…” Lex stops to clear his throat. He hadn’t been expecting his voice to come out that hoarse. “Clark, is there something you want to tell me?”

Clark looks at Lex from underneath his lashes, and holds out the hand that’s still half covered in chocolate. “Do you want a taste, Lex? It’ll all be gone soon if you don’t get one now.”

Lex stares at the hand in front of him and then glances back at the younger man. He swallows hard at the tempting offer, but doesn’t move forward. There’s no way he’d be able to hide his fetish for Clark’s hands, or his feelings for Clark for that matter, if he took his friend up on his offer.

Shrugging his shoulders, Clark goes back to freeing his hand of the chocolate. This time he licks at the back of his hand. Lex’s eyes darken in lust even more at the sight, and he quickly drops his gaze to hide his reaction from Clark. The quick movement leaves him looking right at Clark’s crotch instead. The pants can’t quite hide the impressive bulge and Lex jerks his eyes back to Clark’s. Is Clark getting off on licking his own hand…or on doing it for Lex? “Clark?”

Clark shrugs again, but a faint tinge of pink rises in his cheeks as well. “I didn’t have to wait until I got to your office to lick the chocolate off. I could have sat in the truck for a few minutes. I could have also cleaned up in the kitchen after I dropped off the produce. Your cook likes me, she would’ve allowed it. I could’ve also stopped in one of the three bathrooms I passed to get here. I chose not to, though. The chocolate’s going to be gone soon, and so am I. Do you want some or not?”

Lex isn’t sure if Clark is referring to himself or the chocolate, but the answer to either is yes, so he supposes it doesn’t matter. Walking forward, Lex straddles Clark’s lap and sits down. He immediately picks up the messy hand and brings it to his mouth. Both men groan as Lex bites down on the fleshy pad at the base of Clark’s thumb and starts to suck hard before swirling his tongue around to soothe the skin and clean off every trace of chocolate.

Lex closes his eyes in bliss as he sucks and nibbles his way around Clark’s hand. Cleaning the hand has become secondary to his main goal of exploring every inch of the appendage in his mouth. He doesn’t even register Clark’s movement until he feels Clark’s other hand cupping his ass and pulling him forward. The sensation of that big paw spanning his ass makes Lex moan and buck into Clark’s stomach a little.

He stills when he hears two zippers being drawn down, and hisses when Clark’s right hand reaches in and pulls out his cock. He jerks and pushes closer when that huge hand wraps around both of their erections and starts to stroke.

“Jesus Christ, Clark! Fuck, yes! Do it, Farmboy! _God!_” Lex knows he isn’t going to last long, not with one of those paws of Clark’s on him, especially feeling the other man’s cock alongside of his. Then, Clark reaches up with his other hand, the one Lex had dropped when Clark had touched him, and pushes two fingers into Lex’s mouth. He strokes in and out at the same speed as the hand on their erections.

Lex bows upwards, driving Clark’s fingers deeper into his mouth, and starts to shake as he spills all over Clark’s fist and their clothes. At Lex’s first spasm, Clark speeds up his strokes and soon adds to the streaks of white already covering his hand.

Slumping forward, Lex touches his forehead to Clark’s and just concentrates on slowing down his breathing. The scent of them mingled together, and the sight of Clark’s hand covered in their combined seed, makes his cock twitch again much too soon. He rears back and closes his eyes, feeling Clark’s other hand come up to his lower back to help support him. He leans back more, just to feel that hand pressing against him more firmly.

He cracks his eyes open to see Clark smiling at him indulgently. He sighs internally at how much of a pushover he’d been. “How long have you known?”

“About your fetish for my hands?” At Lex’s nod, Clark continues. “I’m not sure, really. You’ve always stared at me, just like I’ve always stared back, but I don’t remember the first time I noticed how much you focused on my hands. It didn’t even occur to me until recently that it might mean anything. Then, when the thing with the chocolate happened, I figured I’d take advantage of the opportunity and see what came of it. I decided I didn’t have a lot to lose since I’d be leaving for college soon.”

“I see.” Lex slides off of Clark’s lap and goes to the bar to grab a water. He throws a package of tissues to the couch for Clark to use. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Clark cocks his head curiously, and Lex knows he’s picked up on the slightly odd way he’s behaving. “No, that’s okay. Thanks anyway.”

Lex tips his head back to take a long drink from the Ty Nant bottle and lets his satisfaction show through at the avid way Clark watches him. He sees the moment that Clark catches on. He pulls the bottle away from his mouth and smiles. “Didn’t you ever wonder why I always wanted a drink of water when you were around?”

“No, I can’t say I did. It never occurred to me that you were anything other than thirsty. Now though…”

“Yes, Clark?”

“Well, I indulged your fetish for my hands. Does that mean you plan on indulging mine for your mouth?”

Lex feels a large smile spreading across his face as he starts back towards his lover with intent clear in his step. “Yes, Clark. Yes, it does.”


End file.
